Back
by Illution
Summary: He achieved greatness, became a legend; yet it was not the dream he wanted. There is only one way to change the past.
1. Dream Come True?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. 

Chapter One: Dream Come True?

A medium height man no more then 30 with messy sun-kissed hair sat on his favorite thinking spot looking down at his beloved village. Soon his head would be carved under where he is sitting. Today is his initiation day as the 7th Hokage after the late passing of the frog hermit. After so many years of yearning for recognition of the village, he finally achieved his dream. Why did it no feel as good as he though as it would. This has always been his dream. Maybe it's because every one of his precious people are gone. He is all alone. What is the point of being Hokage is no one he cared for is here to acknowledge him. 

After the death of Orochimaru, his ex- right hand man suffered faint symptoms of insanity. He grew power hungry. After the sound fall out, Kabuto worked quickly to gather the recourse he need before they were lost; and built the village again. The sound convinced Iwa and Kumo to form an alliance against the leaf. After all, these two shinobi countries always have their hatred towards Konoha.

In the previous great Shinobi war the Rock lost many man to Konoha especially to their infamous yellow flash. They were too happy to accept sound's proposal for the possible destruction of their enemy.

Cloud's relationship with the leaf hasn't been good ever since Hyuuga incident. They too weren't about to pass a chance for more power.

Suna has since become a strong ally to the leaf as their new kazekage was saved by a certain blond in their last failed attempt to destroy konoha. They would aid Konoha with everything they have.

Kuri choose to remain neutral as the possible war would most likely weaken their competitor and making itself stronger. Thus began the 3rd shinobi war. 

In the end Konoha and Suna had won if you can call it that. All sides have suffered tremendous amount of lost. After the destruction of the Sound, The Rock and Cloud surrendered and offered a new treaty to end the war. The war hasn't been kind on anyone except the mist. The once strongest shinobi countries were on the verge of collapsing. The leaf and the Sand were more than glad to have an end to the war. 

In the end Konoha needs to rebuilt, and a new Kage. Who else then their strongest shinobi and war hero would take the position. Since the war many in the village changed their opinion on the kyuubi Jinchuuriki. His heroic acts gained the respect of many. The council needs someone strong to lead the village to its once glory and they choose the remaining member of the Konoha twelve, Uzumaki Naruto. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sat in his new office, even though it was his first day his desk was already piled with paper work. Ah… paperwork, the Kage's arch rival as it always seems to be unbeatable. Naruto won't be called the number one surprising ninja for nothing. He formed the single seal for his favorite jutsu. 

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly the small office seems to be even smaller filled with 5 different Narutos.

"Alright you know what to do." Called out the original. The clones all sat done and began each tackle a stack of paper. There is more than one use for the Kage Bunshins. 

When he first thought of this idea back in his genin days when the old man seems to be always complaining about paper work. He approached the 3rd about using kage Bunshins for the task. Back then he thought he would get a simple explanation of why no Kage in history has used such method. After all Kages were the greatest ninjas ever lived. Surely they were smart enough to have thought of a simple method.

He nearly fell to the ground when the old man told him no one has ever thought of it. The old man treated him 20 bows of ramen that day well two Sandamie clones worked off the evil known as paper work.

Naruto smiled at the fond memories of the old man. He was one of his precious people and he is gone just like everyone else. It almost seemed unfair that everyone he cared about are gone.

Well the clones tackle down the paper work, Naruto had time to think about the 'dream' he had last night. Kyuubi had offered him a chance to save his precious people again. 

_Flashback no Justsu_

Naruto once again stood on the familiar sewer. It's been years since he was last here. He walked towards the light in to the room where Kyuubi was held. He could sense the evil presence of the huge fox. 

**"While… if it isn't the soon to be Hokage brat"** called out the booming voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 

"Kyuubi-teme, why did you bring me here? I don't …" Naruto was interrupted by the howling fox before he could finish his sentence. 

**"Foolish human! As if I, the greatest yukai of all would call an insignificant brat to my presence."** The fox continued before Naruto could interrupt. **"It was you who brought yourself here. You subconscious wanted to see me."  
**

"What? That's crazy. As if I'd want to see you. You Kitsune-teme." 

The demon sighed.** "I guess your small insolent brain cannot understand simple logic. Think what's going on in your life right now."**

"What the hell are you talking about! Everything in my life now is great," he lied. "The War is over, the Akatsuki are gone, and tomorrow I'd be officially hokage. And finally I'd be recognized by…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

**"You precious people."** The fox finished for him. 

Anger swelled up inside Naruto and he directed it at the fox. 

"They are died. Like you'd care. What's that got to do with anything with me being here?" Naruto yelled at the Demon fox. 

**"looks like you brain is smaller than I thought. I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. I know how to bring them back."**

Naruto was almost tempted to ask how, then a certain snake sennin's face popped in his head. 

"Hell no. No way am I going down that path. Resurrecting is an inhuman art. I need to respect their passing and not dishonor them by doing…" once again the fox interrupt him before he could finish with the load booming voice. 

**"Who said anything about resurrection you whelp. I'm talking about going back to save them before they die."**

"Time travel? Who do you think you are talking to. People might think I'm an idiot but I didn't get to be Hokage for being stupid. Such thing is not possible. Is it? ..." his last sentence ended in a whisper but enough for the fox to pick up the hope in his voice. 

**"I could ask you the same thing. Know who you are talking to. I am the greatest yokai of all, The strongest of the Bijuus and …"**

"And got trapped inside a human baby until we both drop." Naruto finished for the fox. 

**"How dare you use such tone with me!"** The fox banged his cage with great force. 

"yeah.. yeah.. whatever nice talking to you too, but tomorrow is an important day for me and I got to get some rest." 

With that Naruto left the howling Demon and back to his now dreamless sleep. 

_Flashback no Justu Kai!_

Right now the blond sat signing off paper work trying to distract himself. His thoughs always came back to Kyuubi's words in his 'dream' last night. 

"To go back and save them" he whispered to himself. 

`Was that really possible? He shook his head. 'this was probably some evil scheme kyuubi thought to free himself. As if I'd fall for whatever he planned.' 

Right now the blond wished he could get advice from someone. Despite of how he has respect with the majority of the Konoha population the Kyuubi no Kitsune is still a very sensitive subject. Only person alive now he'd enough now to tell about his conversation with kyuubi is in a coma. 

The only living member of the Konoha twelve other then himself is in a poison induced coma that he is unlikely to wake from. The person said to have an IQ over 200 now probably brain died, lying inside a hospital room inside the incurable ward. 

Shikamaru's condition is caused by the final confrontation against Akatsuki when many of Naruto's friends give their life for his rescue. The said organization had all the bijuus in their position except for Kyuubi. They pulled all their forces in an attempt to catch Naruto. And they succeeded. 

What ever the Akatsuki had planned must not succeed. Tsunade and Gaara gathered their best in Naruto's rescue. An almost impossible mission left many of their best ninja's died. But at least it ended in the defeat of Akatsuki. Shikamaru stepped between his wife and the half plant Akatsuki member in order to save her from his poison. It was sadly ironic that the blond kunoichi later give her life to protect her husband from a fatal blow.

It's been almost two years since the defeat of Akatsuki. The poison and combined shock left Shikamaru in a deep coma. It seems the only person who can cure him died in the fateful day as well. 

One of the clones shook Naruto telling him that his been blankly staring at nothing for half an hour.

He made another clone to take his spot. He needs to take a walk and think. He passed and guards to his office and told them he is taking a walk.

Just as he walked down hall, a running Chunnin bumped right into him. The Chunnin looked up to find just the person he is looking for. 

"hokage sama. Nara sama is awake." Before the Chunnin said anything else a gust of wind blew past him, and with it the Hokage.

AN:  
R & R please  
I specifically left out the blond got Shika. Ino? Temari? or someone else?  
You'll know the story how each of his friends died later into the story.  
I don't have a pairing in mind yet so please leave your suggestions. Might not do a pairing at all and might do a harem depends and what you want. 


	2. Advice From an Old friend

AN: Thank you Sherley Cano for your kind Review.

Chapter two: Advice From An old Friend

Naruto jumped over roof tops at inhuman speed towards the hospital. He could not contain his excitement. He had given orders for an immediate alert for only one Nara. Shikamaru is awake.

He heard a few shrieks and yells behind him as he rushed through the hall to his friend's room. Before he knew he burst through the door of Shikamaru's room.

He couldn't stop grinning as his pineapple haired friend who mouthed the word "troublesome". This isn't a dream he's not alone anymore. His smile dropped when he heard of the lazy genius's first words to him.

"So where is everyone?"

Only a fool would miss Naruto's facial expressions, and Shikamaru was no fool. When he woke up to see the white ceiling and the strong smell of medicine he immediate knew where he was. He found some thin bandages and used to tie his hair up to its usual pineapple shape. He then heard a gasp from the door. 

There stood a young medic, probably only just begun training he guessed judging from her age. Although Sakura became Konoha's second best medic around her age. The again Sakura was a rare talent. 

The young medic runs out the door before he could say "wait". 'Guess she is informing her superiors' he thought.

It didn't take too long for someone to come back. He would be lying is he wasn't surprised to see a yellow mop of hair whisker marks on the grinning face of his friend Naruto. Naruto was panting a bit but soon got his wind back.

A bit too stunned to think of anything to say he mouthed his favorite catchphrase" troublesome"

Shikamaru's thoughts worked quickly and ask the only logical question. When he saw Naruto's smile fade, he feared the worst.

Before Naruto said anything else Shikamaru asked another question. "How long was I out?" he thought it was almost laughable that Naruto's facial expression changes so fast.

Naruto was more than happy for a change of subject. "Nearly two years" he answered with his grin at full force. He won't do to dampen Shikamaru's spirit after he just woke up. "Great timing waking up by the way. You missed my initiation as Hokage." Naruto said in a fake hurt tone.

"You missed me kicking Kabuto's ass. Those Iwa and Kumo nins give up without a fight!" Naruto was rumbling.

Shikamaru being the genius that he is realized right away that Naruto was trying to drive attention from his first question. 'This is so troublesome.' He can already guess what had happened. Two years is a long time for shinobis. A lot can happen in that period of time. Shikamaru's thought came back to the blonde who is still rumbling about what he missed in a fake cheery tone.

Looking at the blond Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. "I guess I have to congratulate you on achieving your dream. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Naruto couldn't be happier to hear that. He long ago gained the acknowledgement from his friends. This just meant so much more. His last precious people. At that thought the blonde's smile faulted again. His last… His thought came back to Kyuubi. He needs the advice from Shikamaru. 

"Shikamaru, I'm not going to lie to you. It hurts me when I say this. All our friends are…" He then brought his head down starring at the floor. Having already dealt with the tragic loss of his friends, Naruto for whatever reason couldn't bring himself to finish that statement to his last precious person.

Looking at his friend struggle with words Shikamaru finish for him. "… Are gone."

Naruto looked up from the floor and give a soft nod to confirm Shikamaru's deductions.

"So what now." Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto's head starts to spin at those words. He needs to ask. He has to know what to do. If anyone knows what he should do it'd be the Nara sitting in front of him.

"Shikamaru, I need your advice." The lazy ninja gives a nod to show that he is listening.

"If there was a way to save some one important to you and it requires great risk would you do it?"

After that question Shikamaru's thoughts impatiently fell upon his wife. The person who motivated him off his lazy attitude. The person who He'd give his own life to protect, which he had failed. But the Naras do no run on emotions, they listen to logic. There a few ways to bring back the dead; none of them would any moral person do.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story Naruto."

Naruto hesitated a little. Shikamaru was one of the two people he knows off, who figured out about his tenant using simply logic. The other was Shino. Like all his friends Shikamaru saw him for who is. A hyper active blonde who cares a great deal about his friends, not a demon. He is the last person alive who he could completely trust.

Naruto didn't hesitate for too long. He cast a few privacy gen justsus around the room. It won't do him any good if rumors start flying about him being taken over by the fox. He then proceeded on telling his conversation with Kyuubi. When he finished the Nara seems to be deep in thought. His hands were in his thinking pose. 

Naruto sat there quietly waiting. It has only been twenty minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Naruto. He did not possess the Nara patience. He was fighting the urge of shaking Shikamaru just so he would say something. Just then the lazy ninja spoke. 

"The Kyuubi is an evil destructive being Naruto. You cannot trust it. You are now Hokage. You have an entire village to look after. We might not be at war anymore but I can tell we are not out of the fire just yet. The village needs to rebuild and they need their leader. You should not give doubt to the trust this village put in you." With that he finished his small speech. 

Naruto felt embarrassed. "You are right Shikamaru, what am I thinking. Bastard fox puts strange idea in my head. He is probably trying to trick me. I can't…" before Naruto rumbles any more.

Shikamaru voiced again. "To answer your original question Naruto, I would do anything to save those precious to me, even if it meant giving up my own life." The Nara's voice was firm and steady instead of his usual lazy tone. He meant every word of what he said. With that the Nara closed his eyes feeling tired and dosed off to a peaceful sleep.

AN: R&R please.  
also tell me what type of pairings you'd like.

I'm taking vote's on Naruto: 

Choices are any of the Naruto cannon females.


	3. Gone

AN: I would like to thank swingsetxmemory, ACTION NARUTO LOVER, and Gizmo Killer for reviewing.  
I'm still taking votes in pairings so please say so in your reviews. It's only my first story be kind :P. I turned off my review filter so none registered user can vote through reviews also.

Chapter 3: Gone

Naruto sat in one of the villages remaining high-class restaurants thinking about his conversation with Shikamaru earlier that day, while eating a bow of ramen. It would never taste as good as Icharaku's ramen. The old chief and his daughter lost their lives in the first invasion from the Rock, Cloud and the sound. They were trying to help children toward the escape tunnels by distracting some sound gennins chasing evacuees. Naruto sighed at the thought of the old man and Ayame neechan.

'Why does everyone I care for have to die?' He used to blame himself for the death of his friends, until Tsunade helped him out of his depression.

Naruto strolled down the road towards the Hokage tower. Second time again that day someone bumped into him. He recognized that it was the same Chunnin from earlier that day.

"Hokage sama! I have we have been looking for you everywhere. Nara sama won't last much longer in his condition. The poison…" a gust of wind blew past him. "Not again…" the chunnin sighed.

It seemed to be impossible but Naruto was running at twice the speed earlier that morning towards the hospital. He was frantic. 'No, no, no please, please,' he chanted in his mind.

He burst into the hospital room where Shikamaru was, only to find it empty. Naruto then ran out to the hallway and found the first person uniform. He grabbed the mid aged medic by neck of her shirt. "where is he?" He yelled.

The medic was looking at him like he was crazy. Naruto didn't care what anyone thought of him right now. He needs to see his friend. His last friend.

"who? Hokage sama." Naruto felt a small blush creeping up his face, realizing his situation. He just ran in to the hospital yelling like a maniac. But this was no time to be embarrassed.

"Nara Shikamaru, the person who use to be in that room," he pointed toward the room he just came out of.

"He has been moved to the operation room sir we are…" Naruto ran off again, not caring about yells and shrieks behind him. Naruto thought people would think he has super short attention span for running away before they finish speaking. He shook his head. This was not the time to be musing on such thought.

When he arrived at the operation room he could see through the windows on the doors that Shikamaru was lying on the floor with seals on him connecting to medics stand around him. Their hands glowing green and their faces deep in concentration.

He had feared for the worst. There was a possibility Shikamaru's coma state prevented any further damage from the unique plant poison. He had only hoped for the best.

It wasn't long until the medics stepped out, their faces covered in sweat.

"How is he?" asked Naruto. He didn't try to cover up his worried state.

"I'm sorry Hokage Sama" one of the medics lowers her head. The rest bowed and left. "No!" The entire village heard the load yell from their new Hokage.

With that Naruto made his decision. Remembering Shikamaru's last words.

Naruto's face was now filled with determination. "I promise to myself, That I would do whatever it takes to save all those precious to me. I never go back on my words. That is my nindou. "

True to his word that night Naruto found himself once again facing the gigantic demon fox who seems to be grinning.

"Alright bastard fox I think you know why I'm here." Naruto's face was determined.

**"I see you finally made you choice."** The fox said with a smirk.

"I know you are not doing this out of kindness. So tell me why you are doing this already."

**"As you know I die when you die. A human life is significantly short compared to my immortal life span that I once had. To be simple I wish to live a long as I can before facing my maker."**

'As I thought a selfish reason,' Naruto proceeded to speak. "that's understandable I mean even the greatest of yokai and strongest of the Bijuus have to fear something." He repeated the fox's self proclaimed titles in a mocking tone.

The fox didn't not seem to be affected by the attempt for insult this time. **"What you need to do is to take off the piece of paper on my cage and I shall do the rest."**

Naruto then proceeded to look at the paper with the kanji for seal on it sticking one of the cage bars.

Naruto gives a bitter laugh; he knew it was too good to be true. "I should have known to not trust you. I should have never spoken to you in the first place. You just want to be released! As I would fall for it. My dad gives his life to seal you. I for one won't be making his death in vain. I would say your attempts couldn't fool an idiot. And I'm no id-…" He then heard the fox give an amusing laugh.

**"You are a brainless fool who doesn't think. Humans might be brainless fools but your father was not like the rest. Do you think he would be so foolish that he'd leave a way in his seal for my release? Do you think he would make it as simple as ripping off a piece of paper? I might hate the man but he has my respect for defeating me. I feel sorry for him for having such an idiot whelp as his heir."**

Seeing as the blond couldn't find anything to say the fox continued. **"that seal was placed there by your father to stop me from influencing you when you are young, but that's only one of its purposes. It also seals my powers from you. He didn't want you to be corrupt by my words or my power. It take a lot of power to disturb time and space. It's nothing I can't manage but it would take everything I have. For that, you'd need to release that seal."**

Naruto was lost in thought, over whelmed by all the information he had just heard.

"Hey what do you mean influence when I was young." The blond asked what came in his mind. "you mean I'll hear your voice in my head?" That is not a good thing he thought.

**"Yes that is exactly what it is, but it takes a lot out of me to speak to you so I usually won't bother unless it's important."** Seeing the thoughtful look on the young blonde, the fox added, **"as if I'd want to speak to a brainless idiot like you."** Kyuubi finished with a snort.

"How does this time travel work anyways?" asked the blonde now genuinely interested.

**"When I uses my powers to distort time and space I can not sent matter across. I can however send our souls to a different time and to be replaced into the bodies in the period."** Naruto was about to say how would he know if the fox won't send his soul to himself to avoid being sealed in the first place. Kyuubi saw doubt in those blue eyes and continued before the blond voiced his concerns.

**"However great my powers are I cannot direct to a time when our soul where not together. To say I can't control where we go in to the past too much. However…"**

"Some great help that is." The Kyuubi continued as if having not heard of the rude comment. **"However I can use you feeling to guide us. And we would be drawn to time when you emotions were strong."**

"I know exactly where… when to go. The day I officially get my Genin team."

**"So be it,"** said the fox not wanting for anymore chit chat. **"if you'd please release the seal and we can go"**

With that said Naruto walked to the bar with the tag and with a swift move of his wrist he piled off the seal. Before he knew it pain over wrote his senses. Before anything more happened darkness washed over him and there was no more.

AN: A cliffy I guess…

Sorry for killing off future Shikamaru, but something had to trigger Naruto. This is the last chapter for the Future err… present Naruto. Next chappy he'll in past / present. I want to say that Naruto already knew his father was the 4th. Might mention how he found out later.

Again I'm still taking votes for pairings please say so in reviews. Or I might not do any at all. Or better I'll do Naruto/Chiyo ( old sand puppet lady) . heh heh only joking. Or am I. :D

As always R & R please.


	4. Somethings can't be Changed

AN: Thanks to Astromelia, Rabbit of Woe, ArmorOfGeddon, and Leo Delkin for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Forgot about this a few times but likes say my first one applies to all chapters. I hate writing this. I don't own anything here. I'm only writing for people's enjoyment.

Chapter 4: Some things can't be changed

Naruto came to his senses. He is lying on something hard. Without opening his eyes he focused on his senses. Pushing a small amount of Chakra to his nose and soon came the deep aromas of ramen flavors, and a soggy smell of a very old mattress below him. Naruto is almost sacred of opening his eyes, afraid that it'll all be a dream.

Finally he gathered up the courage and flushed open his eyes looking around. A smile came upon his lips. He was never so happy that he would be in his small apartment. Without any notice he ran towards the bathroom and looked through the cracked mirror.

The face of his twelve year old self looked right back at him wearing his old frog sleeping hat. If it was even possible his smile grew even wider. 'It worked. I'm really back. The kitsune-teme didn't lie after all.' At the end of that thought he heard the voice of the said fox.

"**Show me some respect gaki. We demons honor our words. There is nothing more important to us then Demon honor." **

'You weren't lying about talking inside my head. I'm glad dad put that seal there. All these years, your annoying fox bickering might have actually driven me crazy.' Naruto did not hear any response from the fox for his insult. It must take a lot out of him speak inside his head.

Right now he really didn't care if he would hear the fox's voice in his head once in a while. He is really back, and all his precious people are alive. He can save them this time.

He needs to plan on what to do. There are still sometime before he needs to head to the academy if he remembered correctly. What should he do? First things first he needs to get use to his twelve year old body.

The current Naruto is a grown man in a child's body. He proceeds on taking off his night shirt checking his body, and poked at some of his baby fat. He then decided that he needs to get in shape fast.

That can be worked on later. Naruto needs to know is he can do all his jutsus or not. He needs to test a justsu that won't level the entire apartment. Drawing attention to himself isn't the best idea right now. Without think for too long he got just the right jutsu to test out.

Gathering chakra to his right hand he proceeded to perform his father's original jutsu. Soon a blue ball of spinning chakra forms on his hand. Sadly he could only form the second stage of Rasengan. He couldn't even maintain it for too long. Well so he still has the knowledge of how to perform his Justus. He just didn't enough chakra control to do most of them. He added Chakra control to his mental training list. He also recognized that the maintaining the second stage of the A-rank jutsu for the short amount of time used up one tenth of his current chakra reserve.

His stamina and chakra levels were very high at this age, but it's almost nothing compared to his adult self. He'd need to work on building up those as well. Already in his half undressed state he headed in to the shower.

Naruto remembered what he read from his favorite book. One of the only ones he owns before he became an official gennin of the leaf. The village did not treat him with kindness back when he was young. There were only a few shops that would tolerate his presence and still over charge him for whatever he buys. Sadly no book store allowed him and neither did the library. He remembers finding an old torn book that had a story of time travel.

"Even the smallest action could trigger chain of events that could cause a completely different outcome in the future." He didn't know if that's were true or not, after all he is probably the first person to travel trough time. Those words made a lot of sense to him.

He currently held all the advantages against his enemies on knowing the outcome of the future. I could not risk on losing that advantage. So his up his mind on his current temporary plan: Try to act normal and not draw attention to himself. He laughed at that thought. For Naruto, acting normal would be drawing attention to himself all the time. He is titled the number one load and surprising ninja for a reason.

So he had some leeway for have such a title and personality. People would be surprised to be not surprised by him.

After his shower, he realized that he should head towards the academy. He couldn't wait till he can see his friends again. Although right now the rookie nine are not friends yet, but he would change that.

Naruto opened his drawer to get dresses. He laughed really loudly when he saw his old orange jump suit. In his short service in the ANBU, Yamato forced him to get rid of all the orange in his outfit. After all what kind of ninja wears orange. People still don't believe he got away for wearing his Orange outfits for so long.

After his change in style he became quite a heart throb with the ladies. Back then many people already accepted him for his heroic deeds in the war. He was lucky to adopt his father's Charming looks. Sadly he did not get the charms. He has been and probably will always be clueless with girls.

He would need to change his outfit before the bell test tomorrow. But right now he best head to the academy. On his way there he almost fell off the rooftops he was jumping on quite a few times. He still needs to get use to the feeling of his twelve year old body.

Naruto walked in to his class room standing at the top by the door surveying the large room. It was just as he remembered it. He smiled at the soon to be gennins chattering happily at seemingly random topics. His eyes scanned the room for his friends. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight at some of the rookie nine.

He could hear Kiba's loud voice miles away. He was boosting himself and Akamaru to Shino sitting beside him. The bug user seems to be ignoring him. He smiled at the sight. He really missed those two who were the first two of the Knonoha twelve to fall.

Looking beside himself to the top row, there sat the young lazy Shikamaru with his head buried, probably taking a nap. Naruto was clad to see the young genius again after just losing him yesterday. Chouji sat beside the lazy ninja eating a bag of snacks. Naruto would need to work on getting those two to train harder. Maybe he should get Shikamaru and his future wife together sooner. He decided against the idea. It was not his place to mess with other people's love life. Especially when he himself probably has less experience with girls then they did.

Naruto's sapphire eyes soon fell upon two lavender eyes looking right at him. Hinata realized that her crash was looking at her. She turned her head away swiftly looking at her feet. A deep blush crept up her face. Speaking of love life, Naruto was clueless to Hinata's obvious feeling till the end. It was in her last words that she confessed how she has always been in love with him. Even until now he doesn't know how he feels about the shy Hyuuga. One thing for sure he needs to help her gain more confidence.

At last his eyes feel upon the man who is like his brother, Sasuke. He has a lot of work cut out for himself on helping Sasuke. He has to admit; right now Sasuke is a spoiled brat. He would need to change that. Naruto then remembered the first time he was here. He had kissed the raven hair clad. That was extremely unpleasant. What made it worst was the beating he got after. Changing the future or not, there is no way he want to do that again.

Before he continues his thought the doors right behind him burst open sending him flying across the air towards the brooding Uchiha. He turned in the air for a smooth landing but slipped because he still wasn't used to his twelve year old body. Sasuke turned around just to see what the noise was about, only to meet a pairs of lips.

'Not again,' thought Naruto.

AN: alright I think I did a pretty good job with this chapter. A Realized that the majority people prefer Naru/Hina pairings. For those people I put some Naru/Hina in this chapter. It's not much and it doesn't mean the story is going to be Naru/Hina. I'm not going to decide until Gaara shows up. I would like to ask those people who like Naru/Hina to tell me there second favorite NaruX pairing. I'm not sure if I want to do a Naru/Hina because there are so many out there. I might do it if more than 80 percent of my reviewers want it.

Current voting:  
Naru/Hina: 5  
non Naru/Hina:1  
Naru/Haku: 1  
Naru/Anko: 1  
Naru/Tema: 1  
Naru/OC: 1

Since it's only my first story I probably won't be adding OC's with important roles. They have a high chance of Marry Sue. I'm not that confident enough in my writing with the number of reviews I'm getting. I'll keep the option for an OC open though.


	5. A plan

AN: You can skip this if you want. Thanks to all my kind reviewers. Also to answer to some questions. I won't mention any names, but rather I'll type the questions. I realized in some fics' AN,. then the authors address the reviewer by name, and I had a hard time knowing what is being talked about.

Offering to count the votes: Thanks if you could put you count in a review that'd save me some work. Each review counts as a vote. also makes sure to count those voting for anti Naru/Hina pairings too. I guess there are as many people who despise Naru/Hina pairing as there are people who love them.

Will it be super powered Naruto: In away yes, but I tried not make him all powerful at first. As you can see the current Naruto can't hold the second stage of Rasengan for ten seconds because his current body needs more training. He still has all his knowledge. We'll see how it goes. Future Naruto knows a lot of jutsus too. Some original ones only he can do. hint hint

I also thought up an idea of doing an Omake before each chapter. So might as well start here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Omake:

Some Random Reporter: "Today we look at the problematic Naruto kids. The Subject today is Hyuuga Neji. The seemingly quite boy seems to have a superiority complex."

Naruto pops in from nowhere and yells: " AKA being a complete asshole!"

Random Reporter guy: "Now, now, Naruto, let's hear what Neji has to say. Neji?"

Neji: " You are all n00bs. Everyone is a n00b but me, Neji. T3h 1337 h4x0r, cause I was born in 1337 and pwnzome. Do not try to defy my divine logic."

sweat drops... Okay... on with the story.

Chapter 5: A Plan

Naruto sat on his chair with big bumped and bruises all over him having a thoughtful look.

'This isn't like last time I remembered it.' Pondered Naruto. Other than getting a what seemed like a harsher beating, this time their accidental kiss was caused by a different reason than last time. He remembered Ino and Sakura racing in the room like last time. This time around, he was standing at the door thinking about his friends for too long. The last time he was here, he had already found his seat.

'Maybe some things just can't be changed' he thought. 'No, I can't think like this I have to save them. They'll live.' He felt a little like Neji talking about fate and all that. His thoughts then fell upon the Hyuuga branch family member. Naruto will have to work pretty hard to befriend Neji and fix his superiority complex. Before he could continue on his thoughts he heard the loud shriek of Sakura.

They had just been assigned to their teams. Sakura was obvious mad about being on the same team as the class clown, the dead last. Her mood completely changed for being in the same team with her precious Sasuke kun.

Naruto sighed. It's not just Sasuke that he needs to work on. He'll need to help Sakura out of her fan girl attitude. he couldn't believe how he could have had a crush on Sakura's current self.

A few of the other girls radiate with jealousy towards the bubble gum haired girl. Although it helped them feel better that Sakura was stuck with the class idiot, dead last. The idiot Naruto was sure to drag Sakura's team down. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Against popular Belief, Naruto isn't as stupid as he acts. After all Hokages can't be idiots. If people looked at Naruto's academy records, they would find that he had one of the best performances in his first year. His then grades would slowly decline through the years. It was mostly caused by the lack of attention from teachers. They give Naruto false facts and info's and asks him ridicules questions that no one knows.

It was not until years later that Naruto realized that most of his tests had been rigged for him to fail. By the time he meet Iruka, he was already way too behind to catch up. He was lucky to pass as a gennin.

Thinking of the scarred face chunnin, Naruto looked towards Iruka sensei who was currently doing some paper work before heading off to his meeting. The other teams had all been picked up by their sensei. There were only Naruto's team and Iruka left. Naruto had missed him dearly, Iruka was one of the first people who recognized Naruto. It took a lot of will power not to hug the Chunnin the first second Naruto saw him. To Iruka, He and Naruto just saw each other yesterday when he had given his own head band to Naruto.

But to the 7th Hokage, he hadn't seen his father like figure since the first invasion from the Sound, cloud, Rock alliance. Naruto wanted to talk to him dearly but did not want to bring suspensions to himself. Even if he is so skilled at deception it'd be hard for him to hide his strong emotions to the people who knew him so well.

When Iruka started to gather up his paper work and begin to leave, Naruto realized that this might be his last chance in a long time before talking to his old academy teacher again.

"Alright you three, I'm sorry I won't be able to stay here any longer. I have a meeting to go to. I'm sure your sensei is going to show up very soon." Both Naruto and Iruka himself knew that was a lie.

Sasuke only gives off his trade mark "Hn." as response. While Sakura was still being a fan girl.

"Wait Iruka sensei. Meet me later at the ramen stand; my treat this time." Iruka raised his eyebrow at this. Naruto hardly ever offered to treat him. It was the other way around, and Iruka has the bills to prove it. Sensing how Iruka's thoughts Naruto quickly added "You know, for celebrating me being officially getting my gennin team." Iruka seemed to be happy enough with that and gives him an okay before leaving.

Looking at the time, Naruto realized that it would still be a long time before Kakashi shows up. He closed his eyes and begins to think more about what he should do while Sakura is chanting 'Sasuke kun' in the back ground.

'Alright I have only been back for a few hours, and only acted a bit differently. I haven't seen any drastic effects of my actions yet. It might be too soon to tell. Even though I didn't do exactly the same thing last time I still ended up kissing Sasuke again.' Naruto shivered at the thought.

Maybe he was just thinking too much. How much could the future change if he acts differently from last time. He then thought of the highlights of his gennin life. Kakashi wasn't the best teacher. His mistakes had partially caused the teams fall out. The said jounin made up for his mistakes later on. Kakashi was one of the people who stayed with Naruto till the final battle against the sound village. Kakashi had given Naruto some important guidance and advice that helped him achieving Hokage. The blue eyed boy shook his head. As much as he missed his silver haired teacher, he'll need to go back to his original thought.

He remembered his early gennin days only too well. At first his team received no training from Kakashi at all. Maybe this time he should force their sensei to train them. They did boring D-rank missions for the first few month until he got the his first C-rank mission. He should say his first A-rank mission. The thoughts of the Wave made him think of Zabuza and his ice wielding apprentice.

This time around he'll definitely save Haku. He could guess that if Haku didn't die in that battle they could have became close friends. Haku too would become one of his precious people.

This wasn't just a second chance to save those important to him. This was a chance to save those he failed to have ever known better. But what if he never got the wave mission. He frowned at the thought. His actions could cause a different outcome in the future. And it'll still be some time before his team gets that mission.

Naruto made up his mind. Right now he needs to hold off doing anything different with his team and act exactly like he did last time. Naruto is sure that it's nothing he can't manage. But that doesn't mean he can't start getting to know his friends again. Maybe he could go to one of Shikamaru's cloud-watching spots and challenge the genius to his favorite board game.

During some of his training trip with Jiraiya, The perverted author forced Naruto to play the game to train his patience and tragic planning. Both are important qualities of a Kage. Naruto had used his Shadow clones to master the game in a few month. He could have mastered it sooner if he had more boards. Right now he could definitely give his lazy friend a challenge. Already made up his mind with what to do with his own team, Naruto decided to think of what to do about his other friends later on. Soon he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The blonde woke up with a lump on his head courtesy of A curtain pink haired female. He then saw his silver haired Sensei standing by the door. He smiled at his late sensei's antics. One thing for sure. After so many years Kakashi never lost his tardy personality.

"My first impression on you guy are… lazy." Naruto guessed that his Sensei was referring to him. Things are changing already from before. Naruto would need to be careful from now. He'll have to act exactly like last time with his team. He'll be damned to he doesn't save Haku this time around.

Before Sakura could argue anymore about her and Sasuke are nothing like Naruto, Kakashi ordered them to the roof.

AN: So Naruto's made up his mind about his team. Guess Sasuke will remain emo, Sakura will still be a fan girl. For now that is. But what about his other friends? As you can see I left Haku's gender out. It all depends on the votes until I release another chapter.

On another note I need a suggestion for Naruto's nick name that is named by his enemies for his mass cloning. You know like The Yellow Flash, White Fang, etc…

As for the pairings. You all still are welcomed to suggest new possible pairings or vote on existing one. Anti-Naru/Hina is an option.


	6. Getting ready

AN: thanks to all my reviewers. Also thanks to those who suggested a nick names for Naruto's cloning. I still need more suggestions. Also thanks to narutotaisho007 for counting up the votes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Omake:

Random Reporter Guy: "hey kids we are back on another episode of 'problematic Naruto kids' with me as your host."  
Neji pops in  
Neji: "hey wait, fate tells me that I have yet convince you all on my 1337 pwnessess"  
Reporter dude pretends nothing happened as guys in black suits draged Neji away.  
"We are lucky to have the presence in the great heir of the Uchiha. Let me check on my info on Uchiha Sasuke." Checks clip board …EMO. That is all…  
Sasuke: "My brother hates meee. I must slit and post the pictures on MySpace…"

ne ways on with the story.

Chapter 6: Getting ready

A blond Orange wearing Ninja was walking to his favorite ramen stand to meet with his academy sensei. He couldn't be happier with his acting earlier. Right after Kakashi's informative introduction Naruto told them of his likes and dislikes word for word just like last time. He even used his overboard facial expressions. He didn't need to act when he told them of his dream. His face was filled with real determination like the first time. The determination he showed was for a different reason. Inside his head he repeated his promises to save his friends again.

The 7th hokage by ninja standards was still loud and obnoxious, but to a much lesser degree compared to his earlier ninja career. It didn't take too long for him to get back to act like his over reactive 'old' younger self. His current plan was simple, act like an idiot who barely has any ninja skills untill his team get their wave mission.

First things first, he'll have to pass Kakashi's bell test tomorrow. What exactly he'll do tomorrow with Kakashi's test shall be how Itachi described he younger blond. With one phase: "The one who yells and charges in first."

Even if he tries to beat the copy cat ninja, he's chances to win were slim to none with his current condition. He could barely perform any high level jutsus with his current chakra control. A smart person could win a battle by using low level jutsus with intellect. The old Naruto was definitely not one to display qualities of intellect.

If he couldn't do much to change his team until the wave trip, he could slowly lay out the tiles so he could walk easier later. He'll need to be discreet, and he know how not to draw attention to himself. Small comments and advice to his team mates little here and there could help him later on changing his team mates out of their ways.

Soon the blond found himself walking in to his favorite ramen stall. The old chief and his daughter greeted Naruto like nothing had happened. While to them it's just another day with their main source of income stepping in the stand. To Naruto it's something else.

It has been years since He saw two of the first people other than old man Hokage who acknowledged his existence. He launched himself at them, giving them hugs before his could think.

The Chief and his daughter didn't mind the affection from their favorite customer, but at the same time they wondered why. "Naruto what's gotten in to you?" asked the brown haired girl.

At this Naruto begin to think. That was risky. He would need to control himself better and not let something like this happen again. He needs to stick to his short term plan and not draw suspicion upon himself.

Working fast Naruto thought up just what to say. "I'm just happy that today I officially become a gennin of the leaf. I even got my own team. To celebrate, I'm going to eat twice as much ramen as usual." He said in a happy-go-lucky tone. This is the second time he used this excuse today, but it worked the first time.

"Well I don't want you making your stomach explode. I still wonder where all the ramen goes." joked the old man. Ayame quickly starts to make a new batch of noodles.

Naruto gives a sigh of relieve at them buying his story. Then again his future self became an expert liar. Even Ibiki had trouble telling the difference between the truths and lies coming out of his mouth. Naruto didn't become hokage without having such a simple ninja quality.

"Sorry, I'm late Naruto. The meeting took longer than I thought." Iruka called out as he took a seat on other side of the blond's ten empty bows of ramen.

"That's alright Iruka sensei. We didn't set up a specific time." Naruto gives his Sensei a classic Naruto grin. "Order anything you want, it's all on me today. I can't wait till my first mission when I get my first pay." Naruto's real reason to be ensusiastic is seeing his sensei again, but Iruka doesn't need to know that.

Naruto's cheery and positive attitude reminds Iruka so much of his younger self. The scar-faced Chunnin remembered his own gennin days with Naruto's mention. He still couldn't forget all those annoying time he had the retrieved that damned cat. It looks like a new generation is picking up the baton.

"Listen Naruto, in your early ninja days you will not get the flashy missions like I know you would think you'll get. In fact it might even seem boring." Naruto gives a fake frown that made him look at a kitten that lost its chew toy.

Iruka quickly continued. "But those missions are very important. They are to train you and your team for teamwork. A seasoned ninja should be able to quickly adapt and work with someone who they have no personal knowledge with. A fresh genin needs a lot of more practice. Make sure you work hard on getting along with you team so you can be closer on achieving Hokage." After his little speech Iruka started chewing his beef ramen.

Naruto gives Iruka a beaming smile, though it was again for a different reason then Iruka thought. He had already known what Iruka told him. The blond was glad to call up his old brother/father like figure out here. The Chunnin genuinely cared for him. With his new team and duties he probably won't see Iruka for a while. His smile dampened at this.

"What's wrong?" Iruka instantly recognized Naruto's faint change of expression.

"Today is the last time I'll see you for a while. I'll really miss you." At the end of that sentence Naruto hugged his sensei. Iruka was really surprised at this, but returned the hug neither less.

"Don't worry Naruto. You can still visit me whenever you have time." The chunnin tried to cheering up the blond.

But Naruto knows that he'll be too busy with his plans to see much of Iruka anymore. He still gives his best shinning smile to the chunnin. The two continued to eat in silence.

True to his words, Naruto ate twice as much ramen as he would normally eat. He would eat more if he could but his stomach was really going to explode if he ate another bow. After paying for his and Iruka's meal, he begged fair well to them all. He walked towards the market section, heading to the only store at this time period who would sell him something over priced.

The small shop was owned by an old couple who moved here from the wave after the Kyuubi incident. The old couple who owned the nick knack shop are very kind. They had offered Naruto sweets every time his was there. Pity that they were one of the unlucky people to be caught by a snake summon in the sand, sound invasion. The old couple could not understand why such a young boy would be treated so badly by the town's people just because he pull a few pranks. It's a shame that Naruto didn't find them until two month before he graduated from the academy.

He didn't go to their shop too often fearing that he would get them in trouble with other villagers. Every time he went to the small shop he could always find something he needs. And right now he needs a new outfit.

He picked out a baggy black cargo pants with many pockets and a simple black tee-shirt with an orange swirl on the back. He couldn't help himself not having at least some orange. Although no one would see the pattern as he worn a sleeveless tight black vest with kunai hoisters on top of his shirt. The vest was similar to a chunnin vest. He'll replace it when he gets the real one. He also bought some bandages to wrap from his hand till the mid length of his arms like lee. Some bandages were to cover us the bottom half of his face like a mask so no one could see his whisker marks. One thing he didn't miss in this time period was the negative attention from the villagers.

On his way back home, he was oblivious to the appreciative stares from females who were wondering who the blond was.

He wondered how and when he would train himself. Right now he did not need to perfect his Justus as he had already known how to perform them. Naruto needs to built up his reserves, practice control, and get his body in shape.

At first he thought he would join Gai and Lee's morning training. He quickly discarded that idea. As much as he missed Fuzzy brows and Super brows, he did not want to run around Konoha every morning until he collapses.

Looks like he needs to train himself for now until something else came along. The second problem is the time he could train. He remembered the tedious D-rank mission they did everyday till dusk leaving him tired and unable to train. In the morning he has to waiting for their tardy sensei who usually don't show up near noon.

That's it! He could train himself with the time waiting for Kakashi sensei. It would be a bad idea to train himself in front of his team mates. He'll have to be able to travel from his training ground to his meeting spot in a flash. A light bulb lights up in Naruto's head. It had been so simple. He simply needs to use one of his favorite battle techniques. He hoped his body could handle the high level technique his is known for in the war. Tomorrow would begin Naruto's training.

AN: Mostly filler chap. ho ho what's the technique? Care to guess? I plan to begin the wave ark after next chapter. If he even get's the mission that is. Maybe Haku'll die when he doesn't get the mission. Or worse, I'll make Haku a boy! Jk :P or am I? So the votes for the pairings are really evened up. Hard to made a decision when it's this close. Help me choose by voting.

Also I still need a suggestion on a nick name for Naruto for his many shadow clones.  
till next time, ja.


	7. Before the Storm

AN: For not updating yesterday, I give you a much longer chapter today. Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks for all those suggested Naruto's nick. I decided to use ArmorOfGeddon's simple idea for the nick name. Much thanks to narutotaisho007 for counting the votes. Please still vote on a pairing because the current vote is really close for the girls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Omake:  
Random Reporter: "I apologize on ending our show last time to rush Sasuke to a psycho prison. I mean a mental correction facility. You can see on this reporting screen that he is treated just fine."  
TV pops up shows Sasuke tied up twitching.  
Reporter dude: "Anyways today we look at a strange child know as Haruno Sakura. My sources tell me that Obsessive compulsive with a multi personality disorder."  
Sakura come in and sees Sasuke on TV.  
Sakura:" SASUKAY? SASUKAY-KUN! SASKUKAY-KUUUUN. LIKE OMG SASKAY! HAI SASKAY! LOL LOL SASKAY-KUN."

On with the story.

Chapter 6: Before the Storm

Naruto never mastered his dads other original jutsu. He was simply too busy with the war and Akatsuki to learn all the complicated concepts with the Haraishin no Justsu. He still always kept a clone reading the scroll from Jiraiya on it before coming back. With what he could understand, he developed a combination of jutsus to form a technique to be just as effective. This technique could only be performed by someone with high a chakra reserve like himself.

In battle Naruto would create special shadow clones for this technique against the enemies in multiples of their numbers. When a normal shadow clone is destroyed, all it's knowledge gained in its short life is transferred to the original. The special version of shadow clones that Jiraiya helped Naruto create constantly transfers information to the original instead of when it dies. That alone does not achieve much, but when used in the combination of two other simple jutsus; a deadly technique is created.

Whenever a clone is about to be destroyed from a blow the original would use a seal-less kawarami replacing the clone with himself taking the none-serious hit. Seal-less jutsus takes great control to perform, they also cost more than ten times the original chakra cost. Simple kawarami technique even ten times the cost was not going to make a difference on Naruto's large Chakra reserves.

In turn whenever the real Natruto is in danger he would replace himself with one of the clones around him to take the possible damaging or even fatal attack for him. This fighting style made naruto extremely deadly in the battle field. As in battle every clone seemed to be real and fake at the same time. He was literally at two places at once, or rather in however many special clones he creates.

Even though the technique sounded simple it requires great control concentration and timing. Naruto had practiced hard to use this fighting technique. He even took special Gen jutsu lessens from Kurenai. The genjutsu has low maintaining cost like all gen-jutus. It covers up the smoke created by Kawarami, and also makes Naruto look just like the clone he switched to.

He had Lee help him developed his own Tai jutsu style that complement this technique. His taijutsu focuses to be mainly dodging the opponents' attacks and look for counters instead of blocking. This make his clones last longer so he won't have to switch around too much unless he needs to perform a high costing jutsu at a clone's spot.

He applied some of Haraishin's principle with his body switching. Because of his connection of his Shadow clones, Naruto is able to switch them in a long distance. He did not have the infinite distance with his clone like his dad with those special sealed kunais, but it was enough to make his technique efficient in battle.

When he first time he tried out this technique with the perverted sannin he switch with his clone around one tenth the length of Konoha. That was quite impressive as the village was the largest hidden village and the distance is not small. However with more practice, before he came back to this timeline, he could switch the distance of one forth of Konoha.

This technique makes it look like that he made real flesh clones of himself who were all as skilled as the original. He gained a nickname from his enemies made even the toughest ninja shake in fear like his father's once did. They called him just what he was: Legions of One.

When Sasuke in the future tried to use this technique after copying it, the avenger had to rest for a week after trying it for a brief moment. The Chakra cost for making the special clones is higher. Maintaining the mental link with all the clones constantly drains the user's chakra. The simple mental strain of being in so many places at the same time could drive the weak minded towards insanity. Naruto had extra chakra to burn by drawing from his tenant. Even though the fox never told him, but his mental stability was kept in check by the fox whenever he creates too many special clones. It was in the fox's interest to keep his container sane after seeing Gaara the first time.

No one except for a jinchuuriki has the power to do this jutsu. He was the last jinchuuriki in his time. In other words this deadly technique was his alone. Even though the technique couldn't be used by another, only three people including himself in his own timeline knew the theory behind this technique. Fear and intimidation of him making real flesh clones with all the powers of the original was as important as the technique itself.

However Naruto's current Chakra level and physical fitness is nowhere near the level needed for this battle technique. He could at most make two special clones and keep his connection with them at once. His current speed was much too slow to use the other clones in a fight. It would be more efficient to just make lots of regular shadow clones. He wasn't sure if he could keep high level Nins from noticing his genjutsu to cover the smokes with his current Chakra control. It's not a good idea to let the theory of this jutsu out as there are still a few jinchuurikis out there. All these factors currently make this technique completely useless in battle. So what would he use it for?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A special Naruto clone sat at team 7 meeting spot. The real Naruto doing hand's only pushups on a small lakes surface some distance away in an abandoned training field. It seemed neither of his team mates realized that blond sitting near them is a clone. Sasuke is brooding and Sakura is trying to get a date. Both his teammates had given his flesh clone a curious look on the new outfit.

Sakura had to admit Naruto looks a lot more mature with this new look. She then shook her head. She would never 'cheat' on 'her' Sasuke kun. No matter what he looks like, Naruto is still the idiot dead last, Sasuke will always be the coolest.

It has been long past their Sensei's assigned meeting time. All of them are getting frustrated. Well the Naruto clone expected this, but he was doing a good job acting annoyed.

"yo" greeted the tardy jounin. Before Sakura could voice his annoyance the real Naruto in his training ground used a low level wind jutsu to wipe the water off himself and switched with his clone. The gen jutsu Naruto used to cover up the smoke from the kawarami jutsu is a very powerful one. He couldn't get enough control to cover up the high chakra levels without more training.

None of his teammates noticed and Sakura was currently bickering to their sensei. The said jounin raised an eyebrow while looking at the blond. If he suspected anything, he didn't voice his concerns. Naruto hoped that Kakashi was only noticing his new outfit.

Kakashi then proceeded to explain his rules to the test, and answered Sakura's question. When the test began both Naruto's team mate's did the same actions as the first time. However this time Naruto could detect where their hiding.

Having already decided on how he would do this test, Naruto charged at Kakashi yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all had the same thought at that time. 'he is an idiot'

Naruto planed on doing the same thing as last time, but he did not want to experience the Konoha special tai jutsu again. He still winced at remembering the feeling.

The grey haired jounin put his hand in his pocket to pull out his favorite questionable reading material.

This action made Naruto smile. Same old Kakashi, reading Jiraiya's books again. 'A small change of plans wont effect the future too much' thought Naruto. A devious smile crossed Naruto's lips that would make Orochimaru proud. For a second Kakashi actually got slightly worried at his sensei's son, but shakes himself out of it. After all what could a fresh gennin do to him?

Naruto sends a few style less punches and kicks towards the jounin which he easily blocked without looking up from his book. The blond was not using he tai jutsu style, he did not have the speed the style required anyways. He left plenty of obvious openings. His current fake style was more like brawling in a bar fight.

He made a few advances toward the bell. Kakashi wasn't even trying, but neither was Naruto, but Kakashi didn't need to know that. Naruto thought that was enough and made his favorite hand sign.

Kakashi was surprised for being surrounded by shadow clones. A green gennin producing a B-rank jutsu was impressive. All the Narutos charged at him with their sad tai jutsu. No matter how many Naruto's there were their weak tai jutsu made those clones useless. This time Naruto did not order his clones to hold Kakashi. He didn't want to have to act being beat up by his own clones, nor did he want to experience the thousand years of pain. Naruto had other plans in mind.

Kakashi quickly dispersed many of the shadow clones surrounding him while making sure none of them got their hands near the bells. Little did the jounin know, those clones only tried to distract him from their real target. Kakashi finished off the last clone and the real Naruto backed off.

Naruto smiled like a cat that just swallowed a canary. Kakashi saw this and begins to worry. He checked the bells. They were still there. So what was Naruto holding behind his back. 'Oh no he did not.'

Naruto couldn't stop smiling at the look on Kakashi's face even though most of it was covered. He managed to take the orange book from Kakashi. Many emotions displayed on the small part of Kakashi's uncovered face. Confusion, realization, anger, a lot of anger. 'Ah oh this can't be good.'

In a flash Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with speed that would made Gai 's jaw drop. The Angry Jounin formed a Tiger seal that made Sasuke worry. Kakashi's eye was shinning like a star and cried out: "KONOHA'S ULTIMATE TAI JUTSU: THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" All Naruto can do is yelp as he is being sent flying after the super charged up ass-poke. The two hiding in trees sweat dropped.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto is tied under the stomp with a clock on top. He was frowning and cursing. However, inside he was happy as ever. Everything went according to plan. It had happened just like last time, well almost. His behind still was twitching. It was probably a bad idea to take Kakashi's book. He made sure he got caught stealing the lunch bentos. Though with his current stealth level there was no way he could get past the ex-ANBU captain. Naruto was a bit annoyed when Kakashi said they should quit being ninjas. Mostly because Naruto knew that is not true, but he knew Kakashi was just trying to prepare them for the harsh reality out there.

After being offered lunch by his two teammates, Kakashi marched towards them with dark clouds and lightning behind him. Even though there is only a small part of his face uncovered, anyone could see the burning anger in his eye.

'whoa such strong gen jutsu, no wonder I was so scared the first time' mused Naruto.

So tomorrow would start their annoying tasks of D-ranks missions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto is thinking while doing his daily exercises in the abandoned training ground while his team is walking towards the Hokage tower with his special clone.

It's been nearly a month since he officially got his gennin team. Soon he could see Haku again. He sent his special clones to do the missions. He would know what ever the clone did anyways. Right now he is training as much as possible trying to get back in shape. The shadow clones can be used for speeding up the learning and practicing of jutsus and ideas. But the physical and Chakra building training could only be done by the original.

He had to switch with his clone a few times in the missions to avoid it being destroyed. The scratch marks from the daimyo's wife's cat earlier today has already healed. He has to get some new bandages to cover up the bottom of his face. The one's he had were shredded by claws. He would be in deep trouble if his team had found out that all this time he was using clones for their missions. They were currently heading towards the Hokage tower to return the cat. He wanted to get some last training done before leaving for the wave.

At first Naruto wanted so sent his special clones to befriend his friends again, but it didn't go as well as planned. His first attempt was the Konoha laze and his snack munching friend. He was successful on playing one game with Shikamaru. It's an understatement to say the lazy ninja was surprised when he realized that the bandage masked ninja who challenged him was Naruto. Shikamaru accepted to play only one game.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"checkmate" called Shikamaru after the long game.

Their 'epic' match was long like Naruto had planned. Chouji had to run home and back after his massive snack reserve had run out during the time of the game at Shikamaru's cloud watching spot.

"Why did you hold back?" asked Shikamaru.

'How did he know? I guess I'm an idiot. I forgot who I was trying to fool here.' Naruto easily hid worry from his face.  
"What do you mean Shikamaru?" He tried to play the ignorant card.

"During the game when you could have won, you made moves that were logical but completely different your playing style. It felt like you were trying to stall the game length as long as possible."

Naruto was thinking of what to say.

"I suppose you are not the idiot you made everyone believe you are." Shikamaru eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"You sure are smart Shikamaru, your academy grades say otherwise." Naruto was trying to change the topic.  
"It's troublesome."

"Oh look at the time, I have some where to go. I'll see you later guys." Naruto made a run for it.

Chouji waved goodbye to Naruto, while the genius beside him mouthed his favorite saying.

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

Things just went downhill with his befriending-his-friends-again plan. Ino's mother kicked him out of their flower shop. Kiba chased him across half the village for making Hinata faint. Shino pretty much acted like a robot. So things didn't go well with the rookie nine. There is always Neji's team. Neji might be an ass right now, but Ten-Ten and Lee should be friendly right?

Wrong. Neji pretty much ignored him like Shino as he expected. He was almost turned to a pin cushion for agreeing to help Ten-ten on target practice. He didn't know he was going to be the target. Lee was being his youthful self and had made Naruto run around Konoha 100 times with him.

Naruto had decided on holding off anything with his friends that he had planned before getting his mission from Tezuna. He could possibly change the timeline. He would not want an unprepared gennin team die in the hands of an A-rank nuke-nin. Naruto also want to save Haku this time around. This isn't only a second chance to save those he already know, but he could also save someone worth knowing.

His thoughts fell on the ice wielding girl. Unconsciously he rubbed the back of his head when Sakura hit him extra hard for checking on the dead girl's body. It took him forever to explain that the conversation he had with Haku. Sakura half believed his story, but kept her distance to the blonde 'pervert' for a few days. Peeping into a dead girl's pants was a new low, but he really thought Haku was a boy, and just wanted to make sure. He would make sure he finds out why Haku did lied to him about being a girl this time around.

Naruto switched with his clone from his training ground after it entered the Hokage tower. His training was really paying off. Not even old man Hokage would notice the smoke-covering genjutsu unless he specifically looks for it.

A head of team seven was a team of older gennins getting their pay. Funny Naruto doesn't remember another team being here the last time. He supposed it's one of the altered timeline effects. He didn't think about it too much, as he was too excited on leaving for the wave soon. And he won't have to act anymore on the fear of disrupting the timeline.

Iruka looked a scroll in front of him and addressed the female sensei of the older gennin team.

"Namie san, I see your team has done enough D-rank missions to receive a C-rank one. Please meet you client, Tazuna san."

Naruto felt blood drain from his face.

AN: Cliffy! Oh man I'm evil. What did you think of this technique Naruto uses? Did I make you think it was Haraishin at the end of last chapter? What's Naruto going to do now? How has his training paid off? Stay tuned! Remind again please vote for a pairing. It really is way too close.  
Current voting's are:  
naru/hina: 9  
naru/tem: 10  
naru/Haku: 9  
naru/anko: 5  
naru/non hina: 10  
naru/oc: 2  
naru/tayuya: 1


End file.
